


Neo Does Practice Prompts or Some Shit

by NeoBranwen711



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBranwen711/pseuds/NeoBranwen711
Summary: i am neoand i will do prompts for practiceyou can suggest promptsdoesnt mean ill do ityeet





	Neo Does Practice Prompts or Some Shit

**Author's Note:**

> wowie my first smut barely anything happened oopsie  
> maybe one day ill expand on this scenario because i quite like it  
> special thank you to my friend for helping this not be formatted terribly (i wrote this then realized the Ao3 editor rendered their work basically null and void, sorry friend  
> and for providing the title of the chapter

Artemis Fowl knew how to throw a party.

Well, maybe not Artemis himself, but his expendable wealth allowed him to acquire all the right ingredients to a perfect party. Drinks, snacks, entertainment. Security, of course, was something that needed no extra funding. Butler could easily handle any sort of issues that rose up during the night, though a New Years Eve party was unlikely to bring any trouble beyond a drunk guest or two getting a bit rowdy.

Fowl Manor was a excellent choice for a party to be held at.

Quite a bit of it was barred off from the attending guests, sure, but what guests did experience were lavishly decorated ballrooms, with plenty of space for guests to move about freely.

Although with the party, again, being for the new year, guests giving each other personal space wasn’t expected.

Past where guests were allowed was a number of elegant bedrooms, with sizable, and wonderfully comfortable, beds, described by the few guests that got the chance to sleep in them as heaven to lay on. Maybe more than lay on, but no one had afforded that luxury.

Yet.

So when Holly Short, dressed in a simple, yet not unattractive, black silk dress, found her hand suddenly locked with Artemis Fowl’s, she was both surprised and excited.

Surprised as, up until that point, Fowl had mostly remained unseen, leaving Butler to handle any questions. The excitement arose from the fact Artemis was pulling her along towards the guest-prohibited areas.

Pulling her right towards a door of one of the bedrooms.

Turning after reaching the bedroom, and heading to a closet.

Surprise overtook excitement.

Before any questions could be asked, Fowl had already pulled her into the closet, locked the door behind him, and was currently pressing his lips against hers.

Holly could tell he didn’t quite know what he was during, she doubted he had much, if any, experience with this, but it wasn’t a terrible kiss at all, and it wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about this before, so she quickly returned the kiss.

Heat surged to her cheeks as she felt his hand creep up under her dress, searching for the hem of her panties before locking his fingers under it, slowly pulling them down.

Knowing what was coming, she broke away from the kiss before things could escalate any further. “Arty, not that I’m against this, but why are we doing this in a cramped, musky closet instead of an actual bedroom?” Holly inquired, already starting to feel a bit of her claustrophobia kicking in, though she was trying to push it away, for Artemis’ sake. A smirk crossed Artemis’ face, one she had seen many,  _ many _ times in the past. 

“Why, for the thrill, of course. Anyone could catch us here, in the middle of who knows what, and there’s nothing to prevent that.” he replied, gently running a finger across her already dampening slit.

Holly shivered at his touch, but was still focused on what Artemis had just said. “But Arty, you’ve l-ah~!” She let out a squeal at the feeling of his finger suddenly entering her quim. “Y-you locked the door. And guests aren’t allowed over here anyways”

Artemis stopped, his finger still inside Holly, as he realized she was right. Perhaps it was the fact he had a bit of wine beforehand, and came up with this sudden rendezvous on a whim, but his plan was...faulty. A rarity for Artemis Fowl.

“You’re right, of course, Holly. Here. put your undergarments back on and we’ll move to a more accessible closet, one without a lock.” Retracting his now damp finger, he reached for the doorknob, before feeling a hand on his shoulder. 

“Fowl, I’m not going to say the idea of us rutting in a closet where anyone could catch us isn’t hot, but you’ve already got me dripping wet, and I’m not putting my panties on just so I can trudge over to another closet and take them off again. Either you do whatever it is you had planned to me here, or you don’t do it all.” Holly stated, her cheeks still red, and her panties still around her ankles. Artemis knew when Holly was set on something, then whatever that something was, it was happening. Not unlike himself, he mused. 

“Fine, maybe a guest will have far too much to drink, and end up around here. The door will still be locked, but it’d be something at least. Now, where were we?” He grumbled, turning around to face Holly, only for his eyes to widen as he he realized during his mulling she had pulled the straps of her dress down and undone her bra, revealing her perky, nut brown breasts to him. 

“You had your finger inside me, and I was hoping you were going to do a bit more with that” Holly replied huskily, smirking at him.

Artemis decided it was time for less talking, more doing.

He kissed her again, this time a bit more forcefully, as he quickly inserted his finger back into her still dripping sex. Holly groaned, closing her eyes as she slid her tongue into Artemis’ mouth, feeling her tight heart reflexively tighten around his finger. Artemis began moving his finger in and out of her, slowly at first, before the moans he felt escape from her mouth and enter his caused him to up his pace. They knew passion would wait for another time, a slower time.

This time was here. This time was now.

Though Artemis didn’t fully know the workings of kissing, his fingers knew damn well the workings of Holly. Constant moans poured out from her, muffled by the mouth hers was currently attacking, tongue wrestling fiercely with Artemis’. Holly was not the kind of girl to deal with her sexual wants herself, so being as pent up as she was, she knew she wouldn’t last long at this rate.

And then someone knocked on the door.

Holly froze, having completely forgotten where they where.

Artemis did not freeze, slipping another finger into her, and pumping them out at an increased rate.

Holly’s eyes rolled back as she felt her entire body freeze, before everything turned white and her body was attacked with pleasure, everywhere, all at once. She screamed into Artemis’ mouth, thankfully muffling it, as she felt her legs collapse underneath her. Artemis was thankful their recent encounters had left him a bit more in terms of physicality, and was glad for Holly’s size, as if it had been someone else, he likely would not have been able to catch her, leaving her to crumple to the ground.

Another knock came, before they heard the voice of Mulch Diggums mutter “D’arvit, huge house, not a single *hic* open bathroom.” before trudging away.

Artemis made sure Holly was stable, before handing her her bra. “Here, you might want this before you make your return to the party. Unless, of course, you want people to ogle you even more than they already have.” Still recovering, Holly eyes widened in shock. 

“That’s it?” she spluttered, not believing Artemis would leave her with only a quick fingering. 

“Were you not satisfied, Captain Short? I assume from your reaction, you were.” Artemis replied, a small smile crossing his face as he unlocked the closet door, opening it. 

“Well, I, ah, of course I was! But, I figured you know, that, well, ah… I mean, you didn’t get anything out of it, don’t you want something in return?” she finally spat out. 

“Of course, just not right now. You owe me, Captain Short. Do remember, however, with most debts, especially with my terms, there comes interest.” Artemis replied, a smug smirk on his face as  he saw Holly’s eyes widen, before shutting the closet door, leaving her to wonder what Artemis had planned in terms of repayment.

Sometimes, Holly Short hated that she loved Artemis Fowl.


End file.
